1000 Words
by MaurizzioInufanatic
Summary: NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED! I just fell in love with Yuna and Tidus's love story, so I decided to write a little version of my own starting with Lenne and Shuyin.
1. The Story of Zanarkand and Belvelle

Long ago, in a time where magic thrived, there were two kingdoms merely seperated by a river that divided the land East and West. Despite the distance from each other and having different rulers, the citizens of Zanarkand and Belvelle lived in peace. That is until King Nicholas and Queen Alexandria's son Prince Waki, was bestowed with a unknown illness. None of the kingdoms finest doctors could find what was wrong with the boy, until a strange Belvellian man who called himself to be a "healer" and was known for is "miracles", stumbled upon the royals head doctor. He called himself Suin. As the royal family learned of his wonders, they were blind willing to sacarfice anything to help their son. After two days of treatments, everyone discovered Waki to be at almost full health. The kingdom was amazed by Suin's gifts and soon almost everyone (including the royal family) trusted his every word. But Suin was a greedy man and enjoyed his almost "royal" treatments. He was free to roam the majority of the castle, free to any women he would like, and his payments were very large. Unknown to the royals, Suin had a dark secert, he collabrated with some demons and thats how he recieved his powers. He wished to rule the world, but first he had to get rid of Nicholas. Soon after his rising popularity in Bellvelle, the kingdom of Zanarkand learned of Suin and he became a main interest. 


	2. Meet Lenne

Summoners are people who have the gift of summoning magical beast and the ability to cure the injured. In Bellvelle, throughout each month in a year they hold these meetings, typically for chatting and knowledge. The Tahari family lived in Bellvelle and had fair income. Mr. Tahari was a summoner but his wife was not, the only Tahari aire left was their teenage daughter Lenne. Tonight was another meeting for the summoners and Lenne had to attend as well as her father. Lenne's best childhood friend was a orphaned boy who was from Zanarkian, he was ship wrecked on the beach of Bellvelle and found to be a very good blitzball player. Lenne balanced atop a fence post as she gracefully began walking across it, suddenly a boy with dirty blonde hair jumped down atop the fence "Lenne!" Lenne fell backwards and started laughing, "Shuyin what are you doing here, you know it's a summoners meeting?" "I know Lenne, but I came to see you" Shuyin said nervously jumping up into a tree, "how sweet" Lenne smiled as Shuyin carefully pulled her into the tree. Lenne saw Shuyin's expression and her smile disappeared, "Shuyin...what's wrong" Lenne asked concerned, "um...I uh...um" Shuyin turned bright red and began to studder uncontrollably, Lenne suddenly blushed she knew what was coming, "Lenne, I think your amazing...you were the only person here who tried to get to know me...a orphan, and the truth is...I love you." Lenne's jaw dropped, "Lenne I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, I just..." Lenne interupted Shuyin with a kiss, he suddenly felt all the muscles in his body relax, the young couple sat in the tree for the remainder of the meeting. 


	3. Betray

About three years later, Zanarkians were bestowed with the same strange illness Prince Waki developed. Once the sickness entered the castle, King Narkle decided it was time to take action. He sent his troops to Belvelle asking for Suin's assistance, King Nicholas told Suin he should help the Zanarkians for they are not a threat. Suin agreeded and went with the soliders back to Zanarkand, he quickly began to work his magic and earning more respect then any "non-royal" has ever recieved! King Narkle was so impressed he invited Suin to stay at the castle, but the King had a young madien daughter. Women were Suin's biggest weakness, he almost couldn't think straight just walking in their presence. (A village in Zanarkand) Lenne stood hanging out laundry when she heard the villagers talking amongest themselves about Suin. She smirked in disgust, she saw his actions with the women of the village and believed he was a phony monk. Suin was eating a fresh apple when suddenly Lenne caught his attention, he almost drooled at the sight of her beauty. Lenne felt his stare and turned to face him and he smiled, she turned away and continued doing her work. For the next few weeks Suin started stalking Lenne and it was making her uncomfortable. One day in the market, Lenne was shopping when she saw Suin walking towards her, but suddenly Shuyin appeared out of forest and hugged her, Suin glared and turned around. "What's wrong" Shuyin asked, Lenne frowned "Suin...I don't like the guy he keeps following me", Shuyin turned and looked at Suin, "I have a bad feeling about him, and this isn't jealously talking" Lenne nodded and began walking with Shuyin. Princess Sebelle was very beautiful with long blonde curls bouncing off her hips as she walked around the castle. Suin was captivated by her manor and the Princess was a bit michevious herself. She would casually flirt with Suin every chance she recived, until one chilly night. Suin had just finished a meal as he walked back to his chambers. He opened the large bronze doors and was startled to see Princess Sebelle on his bed wrapped in his sheets. He quickly shut the door, "your highness...what a surprise" Suin said sitting the candle on the table in the far corner. "I'm sorry to startle you like this...I just couldn't help myself" the princess replied, "whatever do you mean princess" Suin asked almost licking his lips, Sebelle rose from the bed and walked over to Suin wrapping her arms around him, "...It's so cold" Sebelle said, "um your clothing" Suin nervously said, Sebelle kissed his neck, then his lips, and whispeared in hsi ear "...I want you." "BANG", Suin leaped awake by the loud noise of his bedroom doors slamming off the wall, "what is the meaning of this" Suin demanded as guards entered his room soon after the King walked in, "Suin, you forced the princess to lye with you" Narkle asked, Suin's mouth almost completly dropped. "That's abusurd, I was asleep" Suin lyed, he held so much respect in the two kingdoms it was almost impossible to persecut him. After long mintues of arguing, King Narkel banshied him from Zanarkand. Suin felt so humilated, he devised a devious plan, he would create a war aganist the two kingdoms, murder both King's and began to take over the lands. As he walked to the shore of Zanarkand, he thought he heard a voice. When he exited the bushel he saw Lenne tying her hair up and figured since he's banshied he mind as well help himself. At first Lenne was so busy humming she didn't see the evil man appear. "Hello miss..." Suin said smiling, "hello, excuse me I must go" Lenne said trying to rush around him, "no miss...please how are you" Suin said blocking her path, "I'm a behind on a important task" Lenne said getting more nervous, "well now, that will just have to wait." Suin suddenly grabbed Lenne and began trying to force himself on her, she began beating him and screaming until she got away. Suin was left injured as he began to board the little wooden boat. Even though he wanted to go after Lenne, the perfect idea came into his mind, he took out a little piece of paper and forged King Narkle's signature declraing war on Belvelle. As he limped up to castle, King Nicholas and the guards were shocked at the sight of Suin and reading the letter Nicholas grew so angery he almost immediatly called for war. "Suin I put you next to the general" Nicholas said as he stormed out of the board room, Suin smiled almost like a Cheser cat. 


	4. War

(Talk about Lenne crying to Shuyin abotu happened shuyin wnating revenge on Suin lenne having to fight front line in war he not wanting her to they make love under the moon light for it may be there last ngiht together "SHUYIN" Lenne said running through the forest, her clothes were tore and her hair had fallen out the ribbon she used to tie it. Lenne then tripped over a tree root and rolled down a hill and landed in the little spring below. "LENNE LENNE" a familar voice was yelling, Lenne slowly opened her eyes, "OH MY GOD LENNE, i thought I lost you" Shuyin said embracing her, "Lenne what happened" Shuyin asked gently washing Lenne's face off. As Lenne preceeded to tell Shuyin what happened, she felt his body tmeperature rising. "Shuyin...are you ok" Lenne asked, "I'll kill him..." Shuyin growled as he helped Lenne up, "he's gone now" Lenne said when suddenly a loud bell began ringing, "could it be" Lenne thought. "The castle's alarm" Shuyin said, "a war...somethings not right" Lenne said as the two began running back into the village. When they arrived, they found panic thoroughout the villagers. "We need to quickly get to the kingdom" "pack your things" "it's war" 'we're going to die" Lenne heard these comments circling her mind until one really caught her attention, "summoners needed." Lenne turned to Shuyin when he said "I'm going with you" Lenne was shocked that SHuyin already knew what she was going to say she smiled and they jumped on her fmailys horses and rode into the kingdom. 


End file.
